<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Голос русалки by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838643">Голос русалки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Human!Eridan Ampora/mermaid!Feferi Piexes, Inspired by Art, Mermaids, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Карты на столе исчёрканы, заляпаны чернилами — и всё это те места, где её нет».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Голос русалки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Под впечатлением от арта: https://syblatortue.tumblr.com/image/75559552777</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Переплетения контуров берегов и рифов на карте почти сливаются с линиями вен на пальцах. У Эридана двоится и троится в глазах, он уже которые сутки спит на ходу — море неспокойно, команда — на нервах, готова поднять бунт против одержимого капитана; а заветной цели всё ещё не видать.<br/>И не слыхать — хотя у Эридана в ушах до сих пор отдаётся звоном голос русалки.</p><p>Ветер треплет паруса, швыряет колючие солёные брызги в лицо, и Эридан щурится, чтобы вода не попала в глаза. Матросы снуют по палубе, закрепляя шкоты, привязываясь к креплениям на грот-мачте — никто не хочет пойти на корм рыбам.<br/>Или кому похуже — с воем шторма сливается девичий смех, в клочьях пены над валами мелькают русалочьи хвосты, а над волнами у кормы уже с полдюжины лиц — белокожих, хищно скалящихся, обрамлённых тёмными волосами.<br/>Весь корпус корабля натужно скрипит, едва выдерживая напор ветра и воды; старший помощник молится сквозь зубы, но его слов не слышно.<br/>Эридан смотрит на светлую линию на горизонте — там ясное и спокойное небо, в этой кремово-голубой кромке, но до неё не добраться.<br/>Среди зубастых русалочьих лиц Эридан ищет одно-единственное, но не находит — и приказывает матросам расстрелять морских тварей.<br/>Те крестятся и радостью выполняют приказ.</p><p>— Капитан Ампора!<br/>Эридан просыпается, жадно глотая воздух. В собственном сне он тонул, ноги опутывали водоросли, кожу царапали острые осколки рифов, а когтистые руки тянули вниз — пока над ним, ухмыляясь в бликах воды, смеялась его мечта.<br/>Недостижимая.<br/>Эридан прогоняет старшего помощника, бормочущего что-то про ведьмовскую силу. Старпом — единственный, кто видел вместе с капитаном её, ту самую.<br/>Ту, ради которой Эридан бросил службу и начал исследовать каждый клочок моря.<br/>Ради которой готов умереть, лишь бы вновь увидеть или услышать.<br/>Карты на столе исчёрканы, заляпаны чернилами — и всё это те места, где её нет.<br/>Эридан слышал, знает — если русалка не хочет, чтобы ты увидел её, ты никогда её не найдёшь.<br/>Он надеется, что его желания хватит на двоих.<br/>Он знает, что это ложь.<br/>Ночью с зюйд-зюйд-веста слышатся смех и песни, и Эридан приказывает развернуть корабль туда. Старпом и большинство матросов поднимают бунт — они не хотят распороть корпус на рифах, ведь обветшалые тени мачт уже погибших судов лучше любых предупреждений.<br/>Эридан хватается за пистолет, надеясь, что зарядов хватит.</p><p>Он сбрасывает трупы за борт — из-под свинцовых волн тут же высовываются руки с длинными когтистыми пальцами, хватают тела и утаскивают под воду, окрашивающуюся в тёмно-алый и фиолетовый. Туман сгущается, полусгнившие паруса на остовах мёртвых кораблей болтаются от слабых порывов ветра. Небо не разглядеть, и Эридан направляет свой корабль прямо к гибели — к кажущемуся знакомым голосу.<br/>Он слышит песню.<br/>Фигура нереиды на бушприте ломается при столкновении со скалой, и Эридан, не жалея дорогих сапог, спрыгивает на мокрые острые скалы, ранит ладони, взбираясь наверх — там, всё громче и громче, заливистый булькающий смех.<br/>Она предстаёт в клубах тумана — белокожая, с длинными распущенными волосами, словно Венера в пене морской.<br/>Эридан душит её голыми руками, выворачивая пальцами жабры, топчет ногами содрогающееся тело, а затем кричит от ярости, вздымая кулаки к небу.<br/>Не она.<br/>Не та.</p><p>Он не рассказывает эту историю матросам с подобравшей его каравеллы. Яркое солнце разогнало туман, высушило камни и успокоило море.<br/>Эридан берёт у штурмана карты, изучает их и ставит новые отметки.<br/>Пока она не захочет, Эридан не найдёт её.<br/>Эридан не надеется, но продолжает искать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>